The invention relates to a refrigeration system comprising a refrigeration circuit, in which a refrigerant compressor, a condenser following on from the refrigerant compressor, an expansion device following on from the condenser and an evaporator following on from the expansion device are arranged, the evaporator, for its part, being connected to the refrigerant compressor, wherein the refrigerant compressor has a drive motor speed-controlled by an electronic motor control, and a control cooling branch which has refrigerant flowing through it, branches off from the refrigeration circuit between the condenser and the expansion device and is guided to a connection of the refrigerant compressor and in which a cooling element is arranged which is connected in a heat conducting manner to electronic power components of the motor control.
Refrigeration systems of this type are known.
The problem with them is, however, that the cooling of the cooling element in the control cooling branch leads to problems in the electric motor control since either the electronic power components of the motor control become too hot or too great a cooling of the cooling element occurs which can lead to icing up or the formation of water condensation in the region of the cooling element which, again, causes disruption to the operation of the motor control.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to improve a refrigeration system of the generic type in such a manner that disruption to the operation of the motor control is avoided as far as possible.